


Hope

by C4ssbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x01, Angst, Dean doesn't see his worth, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, or can be read as pre-slash, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ssbutt/pseuds/C4ssbutt
Summary: When Dean meets Castiel for the first time and wonders why he has so much hope for him.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the barn conversation in 4x01. It didn't go exactly how I wanted but my goal is to put as much writing up as I can just to practice and get better. Hope you like it :)

"I take it you've been… watching me for some time now?"

Dean has a heavy dose of scepticism in his voice. Angels. What a joke. He was humouring this creature for a reason unbeknown to him, he just couldn't help it, he was curious and something about this guy was pulling him in. Still, angel or not he was a douchebag with some pretty large misconceptions.

"Yes, for a considerable amount of time." 

The angel no… _creature _, spoke in a low voice that held enough authority to convince Dean that he at least wholly believed himself to be telling the truth. It would be impossible to sound so self-righteous otherwise. As Dean studied the 'man' stood before him, he noticed again the hole he had left when he had driven Ruby's knife though where its heart should be. No, not _it, Castiel _. Castiel was a name that had not left his head since the séance with Pamela. Castiel was an unknown, a mystery. A mystery that Dean felt himself drawn to with a sharp pain in his right bicep.____

_____ _

_____ _

Dean would admit years later that, in his heart, he'd known that Cas really was an angel and that it was he who had left the mark on his soul for the world, and the cosmos, to see.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you vague son of a bitch?"

"It means, we have work for you."

His thoughts began spiralling. It made no sense. Why him? There were so many others that deserved this second chance more than him. So many others who had sold their soul for someone else but who didn't come with the added killing and conning. So many pure, innocent beings that shone in the dark, heavy despair of hell. And yet, here he was. Topside and breathing, staring down an _angel _. Some of these sentiments he voiced.__

____

____

"What's the matter?" A pause. And then,

"You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel squints his eyes and tilts his head in question.

A derisive snort emanates from Dean only for him to realise that Castiel wasn't asking a rhetorical question and did, in fact, require an answer. In an inexplicable compulsion to tell the truth, something he had never experienced before, Dean opened his mouth, "I know I don't. You're already putting so much hope in me but if you have been watching me you'll know that nothing ever goes right for me!" His voice starts to shake as he reaches the end of his outburst. 

"Good things do happen, Dean"

"Not in my experience."

That, right there, was the crux of the matter. The sad, pitiful truth that Dean Winchester had never been given reason to believe that good things do happen. Dean Winchester had never been told that things weren't always his fault. Dean Winchester had never been shown that doing his best was all anyone could ask of him and that he'd done a pretty damn good job so far. As Castiel looked at this painfully human man stood before him he was genuinely, utterly confused. He just didn't understand how the man who had hung the moon and stars for others had been treated so poorly himself.

"You deserve this Dean. You will see that, eventually. I'll make sure of it"


End file.
